Try to Set the Night on Fire
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: After having a little too much to drink, Flint and Flannery hook up. Shamelessly plotless.


Another repost. Plotless as fuck, but it was just a quick kink meme fill I did, and those only get heavy on plot when I lose all control over them.

...

The door slammed loudly against the wall as it opened, Flannery's back hard against it as Flint's mouth found hers for the thousandth time since they'd headed to her hotel room. She stumbled about and giggled like she was drunk off of something, but she hadn't had that much to drink, had she? Flint pulled her off the door and, with his hands on her shoulders, led her toward the bed. His own steps were only the smallest bit effected by the open bar the Elite Four offered for the season's opening festivities, and kept his cool. Hands blindly stumbled around his waist in search of his yellow polo shirt, finally getting the hem of it and pulling it up his body. With a push from a soft hand, Flint fell back onto the bed, positioned with his legs dangling off of it, where he could admire the beauty before him.

Lavaridge's gym leader, Flannery, had won quite a few 'hottest gym leader' polls in Hoenn, and with good reason. Her face was well formed and attractive, though some of it lay hidden beneath the pink bangs of her loose two-way ponytail. Her tall body was was on the slender side, but managed ample curves that drew the eye. A black t-shirt cut off just below the bust, revealing her flat midriff and clinging tightly to her modest breasts. Her jeans were on the looser side and done up with a big red belt, but even still, the denim hugged her round, taut ass lovingly, putting it on the display as she turned around for him. "Do you like what you see?" she asked, flashing him a seductive smile.

Flint didn't respond with words, too busy trying to get his pants off as quickly as humanly possible. His bared chest showed some definition from workout plans that were always abandoned partway through. His hair was a red fro, thick and curly. When finally he got his pants down, he kicked them off, sending them into the corner and then reaching for his boxers. Before he could, though, Flannery placed a hand on the growing bulge that lay beneath the grey underwear. "Please, let me."

The rookie gym leader fell to her knees in front of him and pulled her shirt off, revealing her perky tits beneath a lacy pink bra. Reaching forward, she dragged the boxers off slowly, his penis jumping up when they were slid down enough. Her tongue dragged in a slow circle around her lips at the sight of it, impressive on all counts and just waiting for her. Her hand wrapped around the base, long and slender fingers seizing the hot flesh and beginning to pump as her open mouth drew forward. His blue eyes looked down at her hungrily, seeing the fire in her brown irises. The intense stare remained unbroken as her head lowered, soft lips closing around his tip. Her tongue began to move in a slow motion around his head, and Flint's leg jerked reflexively.

The pleasure came down on him immediately as the experienced girl gradually accepted more cock into her mouth, putting all of her know-how at the forefront. Back and forth her head swayed in counter to the pumping fist, each time she came down a little more flesh passing through her soft cherry lips and into her hot, warm mouth. His eyes almost want to close on reflex, shutting out his sense of sight and just letting the good feelings run their course. That wasn't a possibility though, and the elite kept his gaze steady on her eyes. There was something in her demeanour that drove him wild, a wanton sexuality that she seemed to ooze from every curve. She felt like playing submissive, and he could see in her eyes that if she so wished, she could take control of the situation. Just for him, she'd play bottom. That worked well for him; he was just a bit too intoxicated to feel like fighting for dominance. In fact, that may have played into her decision first.

Flint was impressive, but even more impressive was just how much she took of him into her mouth. He had been with girls who had a little trouble with it, be it for length or thickness, but Flannery showed no difficulty in working his dick over. She kept only what her hand treated out of her mouth, lips pressing against the side of her index finger and thumb with each simultaneous downward and upward motion. Each time, a wet smacking out graced his ears, sometimes mingling with moans. He didn't doubt for a moment that, if she wanted to, she could have deep-throated him like a pro, but he was more than happy with her current course.

At least, until she went all the way up, taking extra long for her lips to drag along his saliva-slick shaft. With a pop, he was out of her mouth. Still jacking him off, cock moving slightly and bobbing in her face, she said, "Lean forward and undo my bra."

How could he say no? Her lips wrapped about around his dick, probably just to keep it from hitting her in the chin repeatedly, as he leaned forward and unclasped her bra with no difficulty. The bra fell loose, and for a moment she pulled away to throw it off. They revealed her breasts, perfectly shaped for their size, which was a comfortable C, at least, and perky as hell. Nipples grown hard with arousal were surrounded by dime-sized aureole. Coming back with renewed vigour, she grasped her breasts from beneath and brought them into his lap.

He'd been around enough times to know what she was doing, but that couldn't prepare him. No girl he'd ever titfucked had been quite as good as Flannery, who combined experience with a rather divine rack. Her fingers toyed with her nipples as she pressed them against each other with his penis between them, and her mouth went right back down. It was a little astonishing, as her head sank a fair bit lower than it should have, given her neck. Flexible too, he mused, fidgeting as the pleasure got to him more and more. It was a struggle to keep his legs steady, and even harder to keep his back for arching upward and throwing his gaze to the ceiling where he couldn't watch the tipsy girl sucking him off. If he'd known she was so good, he would have tried to pace things a little more.

Soon after she started the titfuck, though, she realized how uneasy he was. Even if he could go for several rounds, there was so fun in having him lose his first one before she even got properly undressed. She pulled away, again letting his cock come out of her mouth audibly. "There's no point in risking our fun so soon, is there?" Flint shook his head slowly at her. "Then take my pants off," she said sternly, standing up in front of the bed and holding her hands outward.

He sat upward faster than her grasp had roused a response from his dick. He practically tore the button off her jeans before starting at the zipper, revealing pink panties that matched the discarded bra. He started to work them down, revealing her pussy. A neatly trimmed patch of pink-ish hair sat above a pair of puffy lips, looking just delectable with the vague presence of her juices on them. Without being prompted, he dropped to his knees in front of her and his lips snapped to her entrance.

It was her turn to be impressed. Partly at his knee-jerk response to seeing her bare, most guys not diving of their own volition to their knees for her. But also, at his skill. One hand grasped her thigh as the other sank a finger into her snatch and his tongue ran along her labia in a slow, steady motion. His tongue was strong, too, surprisingly forceful against her sensitive flesh. "Oh, right there," she slurred and moaned, her body leaning forward a little. "You're good at this."

It may have been odd for most guys, but Flint wasn't most guys. Still, hearing her compliment his oral skills was a great compliment, as he highly doubted he had as many notches in his belt as she did. Her tart juices hit his tongue, a taste he had grown to like in away, and it made him go at her a bit harder. A second finger slipped in, feeling out her insides. Tighter than expected. She was just full of pleasant surprises. The hand holding onto her thigh wandered a little, eventually finding her round ass and giving it a nice squeeze. With better leverage, he pulled her closer and redoubled his intensity. His tongue attacked her clitoris, licking the nub expertly as his hand grew slick with the trickling juices he elicited from her.

Flannery's head was hunched forward a little, hands on her breasts and working over the sensitive flesh as she watched him eat her out. Just a red afro bobbing between her legs, worshipping the entire area. Her legs wanted desperately to move, to rub together, but couldn't. Well, maybe not entirely. One of them slipped forward a little, rising up to find his rock-hard cock and just rubbing it slowly with her heel. It was the most she could do from her current position, but he certainly didn't deserve to go unattended to as he gave her such an expert tongue treatment. Her big toe wiggled a little, rubbing against his tip as she clumsily tried to stimulate him; she hadn't the same experience with her feet as everything else.

It was more than enough, though. Deeper he sank, feeling her hips start to rock against him, beckoning his hand and tongue further. His rigid penis ached against her foot, eyes finally shutting tightly as he tried to keep his cool. Her taste thrilled his tongue and her slick inner walls almost seemed to clench down on his fingers. It was with great reluctance that he pulled his head away, panting heavily and taking in her intoxicating scent. "You taste so good," he said lightheadedly through ragged breaths.

"Oh Arceus," she moaned, pulling her hand from her breast. "Fuck me, please. Get o-on the bed." Her foot withdrew from Flint's cock, and he sprang upward, sitting on the bed with his legs still firmly on the floor. With gusto, his arms seized her hips and he pulled her to him. She fell into his lap, his face buried in her cleavage as he took a deep breath inward. Her legs rubbed against his as they found their places at his sides, and with one quick motion she brought herself down on half of his ready, worked over shaft. As his cock entered her, her head was thrown back and a shout escaped her lips. She could tell from his size that he was one of the bigger men she'd had in recent memory, but feeling him inside of her confirmed that he was the biggest in far too long for her liking. Hot cock pressed into her hole, filling it up nicely and almost making her forget how much it had been used. She moved upward with a practised hip motion, coming back down and accepting more of him inside of her. "So good," she said, grabbing onto his shoulders in time for the downward motion of her next bounce. "I haven't had a man like you in forever."

Flint remained silent, his tongue lovingly working over her breasts and the space between them. He felt he had nothing to say, nothing that could possibly make the situation any better. Lavaridge's gym leader and one of the hottest woman he'd ever snogged was riding his lap and her ample chest was in his face. When his hand reached down to grab her firm ass, everything felt complete for him. There was no reason to ruin his steady rise to nirvana by saying a damn thing, which in his somewhat tipsy state would probably not be all that good. By contrast, everything she said was pure audible sex, lusty and circling slowly around his ears. Her voice was like honey, and it was almost a crime to make a sound over that.

Despite his efforts, though, sounds were rising. A steady smacking sound of their flesh colliding with each downward motion, punctuated by a slight squishing sound as his slick cock pushed into her soaked cunt. Then there was the regular stream of moans, words, and adorable squeals from Flannery's mouth as her head rocked. She'd worked him inside of her to the hilt, filling her so utterly that she couldn't contain herself. Each time she came down and he was all the way inside of her, sounds forced their way out. Her entire body burned as she moved, wondering if she could even match his stamina. She usually had great stamina, but between his oral treatment, the size of his cock, and how he seemed to push up against her at just the right time every time, she didn't stand a chance. And there she was, all concerned he couldn't keep up if she blew him too long.

Finally bringing his mouth from her cleavage, Flint leaned up and kissed her. It wasn't the soft, sensuous kiss of lovers, but one of lust and ferocity, fuelled by the passions boiling inside of him. The only thing heavier than his kiss was her reply, as they both threw all they had into the strong and messy kiss. Both had proven their oral prowess, and almost seemed to compete against each other. His hand reached up, clumsily feeling out her hair and eventually grasping the elastics holding it together. With a quick motion they were flung to the floor and her pink hair fell down around her shoulders and to her back. Then, fingers grew entwined in her soft locks and pulled her face inward, deepening the kiss as his counter-thrusts strengthened.

Neither of them could last in that position, physically or mentally. It was inevitable that something would give, so she didn't complain at all when Flint, in an impressive show of skill, managed to get her from in his lap to on all fours on the bed before she could fully understand what had happened. Gravity pulled her hair down so that it covered her face, and before she could turn to face him his cock was buried inside of her, lower body slamming against her rear with a force that made her yelp. Without missing a beat, he withdrew and thrust into her again, this time grunting loudly as he did so. Another motion, and Flannery's head was buried in the pillow. His size was even more apparent from their new position, his ferocious pistoning sending ripples of pleasure through her body. His hands were on her hips, gripping so hard that it would have been a bit uncomfortable had she not been having the time of her life.

"Harder! Keep going Flint, you feel so good. You're so big that my pussy feels brand new!" she shouted, hands pressed against the headboard as she tried to pull herself up. It wasn't very successful, her body almost trembling from pleasure as her inebriated head buzzed. Still, she tried, her head rolling along her shoulders, pink hair swishing about. The sounds she made grew longer, more fervid, and she realized only after it was too late that her orgasm was upon her. Her body fell flat onto the bed, save for her raised behind that Flint continued to fuck with wild abandon. She trembled and writhed, hands grabbing the pillow so hard she almost tore it in half. Screams ripped at her throat, and her pussy practically clenched down on him as a steady trickle of her fluids ran down her leg.

When her orgasm began to subside, Flint pulled out and let go of her, her body dropping like dead weight as she lay there, cooing drunkenly. His cock pressed to her thigh as he sighed, "I hoped you would have lasted longer."

She hummed, hand reaching for the bedside table where it hit a drawer loudly and felt around for a second. When finally she got a grasp on the handle and pulled it out, she wasted another minute feeling around for two items; a bottle that, in the dim light of the room and the haze in his head he couldn't read, and a vibrator. She lobbed the bottle at him, which turned out to be lubricant, while holding on to the toy. "You've earned a little something special. Lube up, big boy."

With a huge grin on his face and his eyes hungrily looking at her gorgeous ass, Flint squirted some of the lube, cold and tingly, onto his hand and began to rub it along his cock, at that point slick with pussy juice and saliva. His throbbing cock jerked a little at the sudden sensation of the lubricant, and he had to resist just stroking furiously and blowing his load over her divine ass cheeks and her toned thighs. When finally he got an even coating all over, an idea struck him. He placed the bottle right above her ass and squirting a hefty load out, hitting her right between the cheeks with the cold sensation.

"What are you d-ah!" she yelped as two fingers pushed through the glob of lube and into her ass, spreading the cold, oily substance throughout. They withdrew, only to move in faster the next time. "Finger-fuck my ass!" she moaned, beginning to buck back against his hand. Her body was still overly sensitive from her orgasm, and the feeling of fingers pumping into her tight ass was more than she could take. The switch on the sex toy clicked, followed by a low hum. Even the vibrations of it in her hand, running up through her arm, seemed pleasurable to her at that point. She gave it a long lick with her tongue and her back arched upward.

Satisfied with how worked up he'd gotten her, Flint flipped her over so that she lay on her back, dazed and writhing. His hands ran along her thighs, soft white skin wet with her juices, and began to lift them. The voluptuous gym leader's legs found their place on his shoulders, lower body raised, and his cock up against her lubed hole. With a heavy push, he sank four inches into her shapely rear, grunting and shutting his eyes. It was even tighter than her pussy, and his head immediately shot up into the clouds. "Take it!" he shouted, shoving in again, his fingers digging even harder into her sides.

"Yes! Oh sweet Arceus, don't stop!" Flannery moaned, head pushing back against the pillow and lifting her shoulders off the bed. She brought the vibrator to her entrance and sank it in, trying to match his motions in her ass with the fake cock. She was too torn by lust to have much coordination, though, and ended up merely moving it as fast as she could. Her body was still on fire, still overworked and sensitive to every slightest touch.

Each push into her rocked her body, rippling waves of pleasure leaving nerves dazed in their wake. Her breasts heaved from the force, her left hand seizing one and working it over desperately.

"I didn't expect you to be so tight," he groaned, balls-deep into her with each thrust, his cock almost throbbing inside of her tight anal passage.

At any other place and with more sober people, it probably would have been a quasi-offensive statement. Too high on the moment to think clearly, though, Flannery just squealed, "I'm not, you're just so biiig." A moan tore through her throat on 'big', and she plunged the sex toy into her sopping cunt, head thrashing about.

The sound of his thrusts, of their bodies coming together forcefully each time, rose well above the dull hum of the sex toy, drowned out only by their mutual moans and cries. The smell of sweat and sex struck Flint, driving him harder. He couldn't remember the last time sex had been so intense, and knew the eventual orgasm would be incredible. "I'm so close," he said through gritted teeth. "Going to cum. Hard."

"Where do you want it?" she ask, winking at him through the pink hair obscuring her face. "I think you've earned to blow it wherever you feel like."

Without responding, Flint pulled out of her and let her legs fall from his shoulders. He scurried up her body and shoved his cock into her open mouth.

It took Flannery by surprise, but she didn't miss a beat. His flesh passed quickly through her lips, his tip pushing onward and reaching into her throat as he bottomed out in her mouth. His fingers were in her hair and he thrust into her mouth as hard he'd reamed her pussy. Still pumping the toy in and out of her teat, sore with stimulation, she moaned around his cock as he forcefully facefucked her. Flint was one of the rare men she submitted to, but none of them had ever been so crass as to dominate her with as much force as he was, and she loved it.

With little effort on her part, Flannery merely lay there and let him do what he wanted, clearly enjoying his rough use of her mouth. His free hand brushed her hair out of her face, letting her see everything. As her orgasm shot up through her body, he pulled out of her mouth, cock twitching a little as this time, she finished alongside him. Her legs stiffened and her lower body was raised off the bed as her second orgasm of the night struck her hard, just in time for his. A hot load of thick semen struck her face and mouth, followed by moans of the Elite Four member. Another twitch of his shaft, and a second, equally hefty load fell onto the first and practically painted her lips white. A third was pointed down at her breasts, the heftiest yet.

She let go of the vibrator and let it fall onto the bed, still rumbling against her thigh, as Flint slid down to lie beside her. Neither felt the particular need to say anything, as their one night stand would likely speak for itself. Well, at least until Flint gave her a big smile and asked, "Think you could go again?"


End file.
